


Beginnings

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [46]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: How Aeron and Fawn started dating! Happened in March, just before things got started.
Relationships: Fawn Belliveau/Aeron Geraldson
Series: Owari Magica [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Total: 659  
> Beetle/Aeron: 304 words at 155 +150 +50 = 355pts  
> Bun/Fawn: 355 words at 180 +150 = 330pts

Aeron didn't go to the school plays often. They watched rehearsals when they needed to, to make sure the costumes worked, but they usually weren't really interested in seeing the final product- they know how it goes, seeing it all come together is nice but they have other projects to work on, thanks- but... this time.

Fawn had asked them to go, together, because she wanted to see their costumes work together as the full show. Aeron wouldn't begrudge that, they guess, so it's easy enough to pick up two tickets and make sure the time works for her.

Fawn made sure that Aeron was in their seat when it came time. They'd been friends for a while now, and with the way her heart pounded anytime she thought about them, and everything... she knew it was time. She wanted to ask them out, and she wanted to make it special. So she let the song start playing, waiting in the wings as the opening number kicked up.

If Aeron remembered right, this isn't the right opening song. Aeron glances around, but nobody else looks confused. Are they wrong?

And where is Fawn? She wanted to be here, why is she missing it?

Fawn was wearing the dress she'd been working on for the last month. Staying up late to get the stitches just right, to get the petticoats as fluffy as possible, and the ruffles just so. She steps out onto the stage, holding the microphone. Everything was different with people there and the lights all on. She resisted the urge to shield her eyes. "Good night everyone! The play will start in just a minute- you probably don't know me. My name is Fawn and I do the costuming for all the plays with someone very special to me."

Aeron's heart leapt into their throat. No, she wouldn't. Would she?

They pinch their leg, eyes flicking to the side before landing back on Fawn.

She would.

Fawn turned to look at Aeron through the bright lights, or the approximation of where Aeron was through the crowd. "Aeron! You're one of the most important people in my life, and I've never had someone that makes my heart pound like this. So- will you go out with me?"

Aeron bit their lip, glancing around as the people in the crowd started to turn toward them. God, why hadn't she done something less... just. Less.

Aeron didn't even hate big romantic gestures in front of crowds, but they weren't a particularly popular person around Seaford High. They manage to say 'Yeah', but it's strangled and quiet and they sink farther into their seat. Fuck.

Fawn took a minute to climb awkwardly down from the stage and run down the aisle to them- admittedly, it took her a minute in such a big, frilly skirt and heels. "I'm- I'm sorry to make such a big scene but-" She found their hands and pulled them towards her to press kisses to the knuckles, eyes shining. "Did you say yes?"

They nod, their voice has dried up and they don't think they'll manage to say anything more anytime soon, but... they do want this to work out. They don't even hate everything about the 'scene'.

They flip their hand around to hold hers, and press a kiss of their own to her palm, as an apology for being overwhelmed.

Fawn gasped, face filling with a pleased blush. She leaned forwards and kissed their cheek once, twice, three times, four times, finally dipping in to steal a soft, quick kiss from their lips.

The cast of the play is cheering, but the only noise she hears is her own heartbeat. They said yes, and maybe they could finally stop being so damn lonely. Better together... She closed her eyes tight.

Aeron lets themself relax into the kisses, laughing a little as Fawn peppers them across their cheeks. They lean in to peck a few to Fawn's own as well, thankful that they'd chosen to wear flats for once, or she'd probably never have been able to reach them.

Fawn squeezed them close. "Thank you. I'm... I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." She stole one final kiss, letting it last a beat longer.

Aeron hummed, both in response and just into the kiss. They press their forehead to hers when the kiss breaks, and pull the corner of their mouth up in a millimeter smile.

"I don't want to know what mine would be like without you."


End file.
